Harry Potter and the Slave Girl
by Cocopups123
Summary: vernon goes out and buys a slave to do harry's chores while he is at school. its going to be a slow moveing story
1. prologue

_The sun was setting beautifully on privet drive in a wonderful mixture of pinks and gold. It was a sunset that would make anyone and everyone weep for happiness but sadly this sunset went unseen as all the inhabitants of private drive were in their little cookie cutter houses watching TV and paying bills or in some cases were nodding off to sleep after a hard day of playing. If you were to look down upon this street you would see only its innocence you would never know that the Pembereks that lived at number twelve were stealing from their neighbors to pay the bills or that Mr. Brack from number seven was cheating on his wife with her brother, nor would you know of the conversation Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were having at this very moment. It's a good thing you aren't looking down on the street then isn't it..._


	2. Begining

"Vernon what do we do?" asked a thin horse faced women, also known as Petunia Dursley "the boy is to start school in a month! Who will do his chores while he's in class? It's not like we can keep him here. Everyone knows about him."

"I know my pet I know and I have a plan. Now you just relax and I'll take care of everything" said her very large, very round husband Vernon before he got up and waddled his way out to the car and drove off to meet his friends for a nice game of poker.

Petunia hummed to herself as she went up stairs to check on her son content with the knowledge that her husband would take care of everything.

Vernon Dursley would not return home for another three hours. Deliriously happy with his winnings and slightly drunk Vernon proceeded to drag a box out of the car and carry it to the shed in his backyard where he left it, then went to bed eager to tell his wife what he won over breakfast the next morning


	3. meeting her

Petunia awoke at her normal time the next day and made her way downstairs to unlock the door to her nephew's cupboard.

"Get started on breakfast" she snapped to the small boy. He nodded to her and she left for the bathroom to prepare herself for the day, while the boy went into the kitchen, his black hair pointing every direction and his piercing green eyes still droopy with sleep, to prepare breakfast for his relatives.

Thirty minute later Petunia, dressed and ready for the day, woke her son and husband and shuffled them to the kitchen for breakfast. Just as they were sitting down Vernon caught sight of his five year old nephew waiting to serve them breakfast and remembered what he had won.

"Excuse me for a moment my pet" he said and went out the back door to the shed where grabbed the box he had carried in the previous night and brought it into the kitchen giving it a few good shakes to make sure the thing inside was awake.

"Ahh. Here we are my dear." He said setting the box down on the floor in between him and his wife.

"Do you remember my pet how I said I had a plan last night?"

"Yes dear I do."

"Well after I left I went over to meet a friend of mine at the bar. While there I beat him in a game of poker and won this." He said as he opened up the box and pulled out a little girl with long brown hair, blue eyes and tattered clothes.

Petunia opened her mouth and then closed it not knowing what to say.

"isn't she perfect?" Vernon said proudly "she can do all of the boys chores while he is at school. That is I mean all of his inside chores and the ones in the back yard and we'll lock her up whenever we have guests, she doesn't eat much and can share the boys cupboard. Then after school they can work together. Get more done."

Petunia just nodded numbly.

"now listen hear girl" Vernon said to the young child he had just placed on the floor " you are to do whatever my wife and I tell you to and your are not to step foot outside of this house unless one of us tells you otherwise. BOY! Come here" he barked to his nephew "you are to here to help him with his chores and do them for him while he is at school is that clear?" he asked her

"yes master" the little girl said in a small voice.

"good. Now get to work." The little girl curtsied to Vernon then turned and followed the boy into to the kitchen to get the food and serve the Dursley trio their breakfast


	4. Named

Throughout the day Harry and the Young girl worked side by side: Dusting, Vacuuming, doing dishes and cleaning the attic. The only sound between them was Harry telling her where the dishes went.

After the Dursleys had finished their supper Petunia gave them each a slice of bread and a cheese stick then sent them to the cupboard under the stairs. Once their things changed a bit

"My names Harry" was whispered quietly

"Hello Harry"

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The girl hesitated a moment

"Um…my identification number is 335042?"

"Oh. I guess we'll have to find a name for you then." The little girl just nodded and ate some of her cheese. Several minutes passed by in silence.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered shocking the little girl

"What for?"

"If I wasn't going to school then uncle Vernon wouldn't have bought you"

"Oh don't be silly…"

"But I'll make it up to you somehow" Harry interrupted her

"Then teach me."

"What?"

"You said you'll make it up to me? You can do that by teaching me what you learn at school"

"Ok" Harry smiled. They finished their meal in silence then crawled under the covers together to sleep.

It went like that for almost a month, the two of them working together in silence only to have whispered conversations long into the night.

Finally the day came when Harry and Dudley were to start school. Quietly the young girl crawled over the still sleeping Harry, out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make Harry and Dudley lunch for school and start breakfast for everyone.

Just as she finished making breakfast Harry walked in and set the table the Dursleys came in several minutes later with Petunia gushing over how proud of Dudley she was. While Harry served them breakfast she made the lunches putting a large sandwich (almost an entire package of lunch meat) a large slice of cake, some Jell-O and two cans of soda in Dudley's lunch. In Harry's she put in half of a sandwich, an apple, some carrots and a bottle of water. She then put both of them in the fridge to stay cool until they left then stood at attention close to the table ( her feet shoulder length apart and her hands behind her holding her elbows) Harry was standing in the same position next to her.

They stood in that position without moving until the Dursleys were done eating. When that happened Harry and the young girl burst into action clearing the table and setting the dishes in the sink to be washed. At the same time Vernon left for work and Dudley went to the living room to watch TV, Petunia joining him after she had seen Vernon to the door.

Petunia once again cooing over Dudley saying how proud she was of him on his first day of school, Harry and the girl had their first real chance to talk that day.

"I'm so excited!" said the girl as she handed a plate over to Harry to dry and put away

"Me too!" he whispered back

"Remember to take lots of notes for me and if you can't take notes…"

"Remember everything the teacher says" Harry cut over her "I know."

"Sorry"

"No you're not" Harry said with a smirk

"Your right. I'm not" she grinned cheekily as she handed Harry the last dish and started to drain the sink.

Ding-Dong

Harry and the girl grinned at each other then ran into the living room and sat on the floor as Petunia let Peirs Polkiss and his mother in.

_*Flashback to three weeks prior*_

"_Mummy! I'm home!" Dudley yelled as he ran through the front door and into the kitchen where his mother, Harry and the young girl were at. _

"_My goodness its true!" exclaimed Peirs mom as she walked into the room just behind Dudley_

"_Agatha!..." Petunia floundered not sure what to say at being caught "I'm … I …uh…"_

"_Hello Mrs. Polkiss" Harry said. Seeing she wouldn't get anything out of her friend Agatha Polkiss turned to young Harry._

"_Hello Harry. And where did this little cutie come from?_

"_She's uncle Vernon's goddaughter" Harry lied easily _

"_YES!" Petunia chimed in thankful for the cover story "her parents passed away in a car accident" _

"_Oh! How dreadful and what's her name again?" Agatha said not quiet believing her friend_

"_Harry…et. Harriett" Harry always thought his aunt had very little imagination _

_"Harriett? well its nice to meet you child" Agatha said still not queit beleiving the story as she crouched down to their level and extended her hand to the newly named Harriet. _

_"She doesnt speak and is incredibly shy" said Petunia quickly Agatha simple staightened and ket her hand fall while sending Petunia a stare that said 'I want the truth and I want it now'. Petunia sighed _

_"Agatha the truth is, is that the girl is mentally disturbed. I meant to tell you but I havn't had the chance because i've been so busy caring for her. The doctors say that mentally she'll never be older that four or five." here Petunia let a few tears fall "She wont be starting school with the boys, she has special requirments that they cant meet at the school so i'll be teaching her." _

_"Oh, Petunia im so sorry" cried Agatha falling for the lie "Peirs, Dudley go play while i talk to Petunia " ummm" she said as she looked at Harriet _

_"its actually time for her nap Mrs. Polkiss" Harry said quckly _

_"oh, good why dont you go lay her down then" _

_"yes Ma'am" Harry said as he took Harriets hand and made it look as if he were leading her out of the kitchen and to bed. when the kitchen door closed they both hid in their cupboeard until petunia came to fetch them. _

_* End flashback*_

Neither Harry nor Harriet new what was said exactly but it was quickly spread around that 'those poor Dursleys were strapped with another child and this one was mentally sick' the Dursleys received many donations, mainly cash, to help care for 'poor sick Harriett' word even got back to Uncle Vernons work and he received a raise for his 'unending kindness'.

"Heeelloooo Haarriiieeett" Mrs. Polkiss said slowly "Hoooww aaree yooou toodaay" Harriet acted her part and hid behind Harry causing Mrs. Polkiss to smile slightly.

was here to drop Peirs off because Petunia had offered to take him to school claiming that she was already going to drop dudley off so Peirs would be no bother.

After left Harry got the lunches from the fridge and the four children followed Petunia to the car to drop the boys off. When they got back to the house Petunia set Harriet to her chores and sat down to watch T.V.


End file.
